


My Baby Love

by lovelessly



Series: Hated [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Genderbending, Multi, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, bad friends trio, does this count as underage i don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelessly/pseuds/lovelessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(extremely old kink meme fill posted here for archive purposes)</p>
<p>For the prompt - Fem!France is pregnant, but which bad friend is the baby daddy? (Gakuen Hetalia). This is actually an unintentional chapter to an ongoing series about fem!France, whose name was Frances here but was changed to Marianne in the prequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby Love

Frances stared at the chalkboard, her lips moving silently as she worked out the scribbled accusation. Then she looked at her two best friends, one perfectly trimmed eyebrow raised in question.

“Someone is spreading rumors of you getting knocked up, and you’re not even upset?” Gilbert blurted out in the ensuing silence. He and Antonio wore identical expressions of horror and righteous indignation, and Frances almost felt guilty for what she was about to say next.

“I am bothered, yes, by how they found out,” she murmured, crossing her arms over her stomach defensively. “But it is not exactly a rumor.”

They gaped at her for a few seconds, and she met their crimson and emerald gazes without looking away.

“Are you saying… it’s true? You’re really pregnant?” Antonio whispered in a cracked voice.

She nodded. It wasn’t like she could lie to these two, whom she had known all her life.

“Who’s the bastard, Frances? I swear, I’ll make him regret this!” Gilbert growled, his hands clenching into fists, as if itching to beat a lesson into the poor fellow’s face.

“Unless you plan on fighting your best friend or yourself, I suggest you calm down, Gilbert. Please, for my sake.”

Their shocked expressions returned, although this time Gilbert paled and Antonio flushed in charming combination. Frances waited for them to process this revelation, in the meantime reaching into her schoolbag and pulling out a small hand mirror and lipstick to touch up her makeup.

“Wait, I can’t be a father!” Gilbert shouted at the same time Antonio exclaimed, “I’ve always wanted to be a father!”

 

They walked her home, as they had done ever since the three of them started school together, and for a few minutes, no one said anything. Frances looked straight ahead, Antonio off into the distance, Gilbert at the ground. Finally, Gilbert spoke up, his voice betraying his edginess.

“Are you sure it’s me or Tonio? I mean, it could have been… Well…” Any one of a large number of male students, faculty or acquaintances who had been ensnared by her charms. As much as they adored their Frances, even Antonio was aware of her insatiable appetite, which did not exclude them. But they used that to their advantage, and happily bullied their way through middle and high school in defense of Frances’ practically non-existent honor, knowing that whatever else happened, they would at least still be friends.

“I think I would know, Gilbert,” Frances replied calmly, flicking her long golden hair over one shoulder.

Almost desperately, he said, “I just assumed since you were going after Braginski all this time…”

“No, we never… Things didn’t work out with him, unfortunately.” Being a generous soul, she had suggested an arrangement of sorts with Natalya, but Ivan’s obsessive sister violently disagreed with this idea. Upon further consideration, it might have been Natalya who had seen her throwing up in the girl’s restroom yesterday morning. That would explain one thing, anyway.

“So when did you last, you know, sleep with someone?”

“Our study session last week. When we were cramming for the biology exam.”

Of course. That “study session” turned impromptu threesome/sleepover. It had been an exceptionally pleasant memory for Gilbert and Antonio, as they would recall it every so often in the privacy of their own bedrooms, hands sneaking down their pajama pants remembering how she felt underneath them, on top of them, their arms and legs entwined, skin to skin to skin… But now… Now the fact that they did not use protection weighed heavily on their minds. Which begged the question…

“Were you planning on telling us, Frances?” Antonio asked quietly.

Always a little ahead of them, Frances stopped and looked over her shoulder at the two, regarding them with brilliant blue eyes.

“Yes. Eventually.”

“Well… at least now Tonio and I won’t have to risk our lives trying to beat Braginski up,” Gilbert said, laughing weakly, not sure if avoiding certain death was worth the uncertain possibility of being the father of Frances’ child.

“Hey, you can tell me, Frances,” Antonio whispered, loud enough for Gilbert to hear, “I’m the father, right?”

“N-no way!” Gilbert snapped, shoving Antonio away from Frances, who sighed and continued walking. “It’s gotta be me!”

They argued in hushed tones all the way to Frances’ house before another horrifying thought occurred to them.

“Holy fucking shit, your dad…” Gilbert said in a strangled voice, his eyes wide and panicked. “You haven’t told your family yet, have you?”

“And what if I was planning to?” Frances retorted. “Were you going to abandon me and the baby?”

“Of course not, we’d never do such a thing!” Antonio assured her, but Gilbert did not look so sure.

“It’s just that we can’t support you very well with buckshot in our stomachs,” he grumbled half-heartedly.

“You forget, my mother was seventeen when she had me. I will speak with her first, she will know what to say to my father.” Frances kissed them farewell on the cheeks and then flounced to her doorstep, quickly pulling her uniform skirt back down to its original knee-length. “I’ll call you two tonight after dinner,” she promised. “Everything will be fine, don’t worry.”

Antonio waved at her and then turned to his friend and patted him on the back. “She said don’t worry, Gil, so stop looking so worried.”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard.” Gilbert sighed and ran his fingers through his messy white hair, still trying to get used to this situation. “Well, I hope she knows what she’s doing.”

“It’s Frances. She’ll take care of things,” Antonio said, always the optimistic one.

Gilbert nodded in agreement, looking resigned yet a little proud at the same time. “And if she can’t, then we’ll take care of her.” Because they were friends, and that’s what friends do.


End file.
